The subject matter disclosed herein relates to generation of substitute natural gas.
In general, integrated gasification combined cycle (IGCC) power plants are capable of generating energy from various hydrocarbon feedstock, such as coal, relatively cleanly and efficiently. IGCC technology may convert the hydrocarbon feedstock into a gas mixture of carbon monoxide (CO) and hydrogen (H2), i.e., syngas, by reaction with oxygen and steam in a gasifier. These gases may be cleaned, processed, and utilized as fuel in a conventional combined cycle power plant. For example, the syngas may be fed into a combustor of a gas turbine of the IGCC power plant and ignited to power the gas turbine for use in the generation of electricity.
However, the syngas may be further converted into substitute natural gas (SNG) which may be fed into the combustor of a gas turbine of a new or an existing (retrofit) natural gas combined cycle (NGCC) power plant and ignited to power the gas turbine for use in the generation of electricity, as well as a for general sale of produced SNG. The generation of SNG from syngas may be a complex undertaking with a multitude of steps and conversion units that may be costly to independently build and/or maintain.